In the communication of signals between devices or elements, a driver circuit or apparatus is used to drive the signal. For example, a driver may be required for driving signal in a high-speed memory interface and similar processes.
Numerous different conventional circuit technologies may be used for driver circuits. The technologies may in complexity and structure, including voltage-mode drivers with or without termination resistances, differential drivers, and current-mode drivers.
However, such conventional driver technologies have significant limitations. Such circuits often generate significant power dissipation, or require doubled speed if a differential structure is chosen. Further, conventional circuit structures are generally limited in their reactions to differing environments, and thus may provide impedances and voltage swings that pose difficulties for certain usages.